It's Always Been Her
by PaulySheck
Summary: A poem/one shot! Based off a potential scenario, if Santana had moved on after the break up but ended up heart broken...who would she turn to? Her best friend, soul mate, and future wife...Brittany S. Pierce.


_I look up to see a silhouette of the woman I love. She tells me she's leaving, leaving for good._

_I don't say a word, I simply stare at her face. The face I've grown to love, darkened by her jacket's hood._

_Without saying a thing she turns and leaves not to bother listening to my words._

_Now I'm left in the garden where we first kissed, nothing but the sound of chirping birds._

_My heart doesn't even make a sound, it sits there completely silent._

_The tears begin, rushing in as I'd describe as violent._

_First they seep but then they pour, falling to the ground below._

_I don't bother wiping them away because right now time is going too slow._

_There's nothing better in this world then her love for me._

_That's when I sit back, take a look, and I finally see._

_She was the one I left for the current love in my life._

_My best friend, my soul mate, my future wife._

_I come back from the depths I am currently at._

_Lifting myself off the step where I am sat._

_I walk towards the familiar house down my street._

_A house where I know my true love and I will meet._

_It's been months upon months and maybe a few days._

_Will she still live here or was this just a phase?_

_As I knock on the door it makes me step back a few._

_The door opens wide as I see something new._

_Her face a shade lighter, her eyes still as blue._

_Her smile the same, and her long blonde locks too._

"Santana..." she says.

"Brittany..." I reply.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood".

"Have you been crying?"

_How did she know, were there still tears in my eyes?_

_Or was she still the best at catching all my lies?_

_I turned my face away from that look._

_She was reading my mind just like a book._

"I haven't seen you in months..."

"I'm sorry".

"Sorry for what?"

"For leaving you behind".

_She stared at me without saying a thing._

_I looked at her hand, she's still wearing the ring._

"You're still wearing the ring" I said.

"I never take it off" she replied.

"How have you been?"

"Santana...your here for a reason. Don't try and avoid telling me. What's going on?"

_Do I tell her everything? Do I tell her exactly how I feel?_

_Am I just dreaming? Or is this all real?_

_I look up and see that look she always gives._

_I can't believe that look still lives._

_I flash her a smile to take my hurt look off her mind._

_She stares back and I'm scared what she'll find._

"You have been crying! Is everything okay?" she asks me.

"...Natalie left me".

_Without hesitation, she wraps her arms around my neck._

_She pulls me in and yet again, I'm a wreck._

_She holds me and holds me, she's not letting go._

_She knows I've sunk to my ultimate low._

"I'm sorry I didn't run after you. I shouldn't of let you go so easily. I shouldn't of listened to you when you said we were doing the mature thing. The mature thing would've been us fighting for love. I never stopped loving you and I never will. I gave you the chance to move on, I let you find someone else and I didn't even bother to fight for you".

_I dug my face deeper into her shoulder._

_My heart was now rock hard, just like a boulder._

_I found it hard to breathe the fresh air._

_Her words let me know that she really still cared._

"I love you Brittany S. Pierce".

"Forever and always Santana Lopez".

"When I told you we were doing the mature thing by breaking up, I was only doing it because I loved you. I wanted you to be happy, to be able to experience love because I was too far away for you to enjoy every waking moment in my heart. I never spent a moment when you weren't with me not thinking about you. I'm an idiot for ever letting you go".

_Her eyes welled up as she smiled through tears._

_I was afraid of this for so long, one of my biggest fears._

_Falling in love wasn't easy for me._

_But my best friend, my soul mate, future wife helped me see._

_It was her, it always has been and always will be._

_Brittany S. Pierce and little ol' me._


End file.
